A Twisted Love
by supernsy345
Summary: Starlily X SongOfSwords fanfic not written by me, but my friend GreenShaman. made for OT. M for sexualness.


September 11th, 2014. The Soviet States of Clans Guilds launches a nuclear bombardment on the United States of Off Topic. Off topic retaliates initiating WW3.

* * *

Song rushes away from the burning rubble, tears in her eyes, she runs until she finds a functioning vehicle, there she quickly drives to the Off Topic bunker. Arriving slowly, she jumps out of the car, and begins to knock on the closed door of the bunker. She'd woefully utter "Please, let me in! Anyone, if you can hear me open the door. Please, I'm begging you." a minute passes by, and when she almost thinks hope is lost, the door begins to open. There the light shines, obscuring her vision, when her eyes focus, she sees Starlily, She rushes in as Starlily closes the door. After the door closes there is a small pause, Starlily quickly rushes over and embraces Song, "I'm so glad you're alive." she utters, Song gently pushes her away. She looks worriedly to Starlily, "Are there others?" Starlily is silent as she looks away from Song, then she replies, "No, Its just us.". After that is said the two are both silent, Starlily replies, "I'm so sorry...", Song just shakes her head in disbelief of what is going on, and then replies. "I couldn't save them.", Starlily confused replies "What?" Song replies, "The others, they were trapped after the bombs went off, inside of a building, it collapsed upon them, I could hear the screams of them as they burned alive, and there was nothing I could do." Song then burst into tears and fell into Starlily's arms, she'd then begin to cry, miserably wiping snot on her sleeve as she blubbered confessions from a million sins. Starlily gently tried to calm her but it didn't work, Starlily then swiftly placed her lips upon Song, this surprised her, Song, pushed herself away from Starlily. And through a glaze of tears and she said confused "What?", Starlily replied "I love you, I Have always loved you, I'm sorry..." Starlily turned away from Song, Song quickly replied. "No! I... I've felt the same, for quite some time... I just never thought you could have possibly felt the same." Starlily turned back to Song, and as she said "Truely?" Song replied "Yes, its been like this since I met you." Starlily replied, "I didn't even think you were into girls." Song then smirked and replied "You'd be surprised." She then swiftly went over to Starlily and passionately kissed her, This went on for a while, until Starlily's hand gently went over to Song's right breast, she squeezed it slightly, catching Songs attention, Song broke from her. Starlily, afraid she had gone too far replied "Sorry, was that too much?" Song then replied "No, not at all." And then she rushed back into her arms. The two's lips met back again as they passionately kissed each other, slowly they moved into the bedroom of the small bunker. Starlily then took her T-shirt off, revealing a beautiful pair of B cup tits. Song then rushed to her, slightly kneeling as she placed her lips upon Starlily's breast, she began to suck them, Starlily let out a small moan of pleasure. They both undressed down to their panties, Starlily then got ontop of Song, they began to kiss each other. Starlily kissed Song on her neck, and slowly worked her way down, until she met her panties. She then with her face right in front of Song's panties, looked up at Song, Song then gave her a wink and a smirk, then Starlily took off Songs panties, Starlily was amazed, looking down at Songs glistening mons, she then dove in and began to eat Song out, teasing Songs clitoris with her tongue, Song moaned in joy at this, She continued licking and eating song until Song had a powerful orgasm, Song then got up and got ontop of Starlily, with one hand she held herself over Starlily, and with the other she began to finger Starlily, Starlily's moans were muffled through Songs mouth, as they made out. Song then began to tease Starlily's anus, she gave a slight smirk, as she moved down and began to feast on Starlily's delicious tight asshole. Starlily squealed in enjoyment, this was like nothing she'd ever had before, Starlily's moans began to get louder, and louder, and then she let out a very loud, and yet weak moan, as her juices shot out and onto Songs face, Song smiled, as they both panted. Then the two got into the 69 position, and began to eat each other out, they despite the impending doom of the bombs they shared a beautiful passionate romance with each other, as the two got close to orgasming, their moans grew louder, and then they both we're about to cum, Song said to Starlily, "I love you." then Starlily replied "I love you to." Then as they came upon each other, juices squirted on each others faces, just then. A loud crash was heard, the two girls got scared, FireFiend bursted through the door confused. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" He loudly exclaimed, then his eyes saw the two girls, naked with juices flowing from their pussies, in the 69 position. He was shocked, unable to reply. The two Song then immediately fell off of Starlily and onto the floor, she two struggled to cover them selves. "How... how did you get in?" Starlily asked, FireFiend replied, "I was in the bathroom! I feel asleep." Song then looked at Starlily, "You didn't check to see if anyone was in the bathroom?", Starlily then kind of had an embarrassed smile, "I uh... no." Song then looked at Starlily disappointingly, Starlily then replied "It was the boys bathroom! Sorry, its just instinct!" Song then sighed. FireFiend broke the silence with "So... what the fuck is up with you two now?" Starlily then nervously said "I uh... we'll it was the end of the world so... you know." FireFiend then angrily replied, "So its the end of the world so the first thing you two think to do is munch each others carpets?" Starlily then replied "Look, we're in love, deal with it!" FireFiend then sighed, "We'll can I at least join?" Starlily, ready to decline said proposition was cut off when Song then replied "Alright, fine." Starlily surprised at this "Wait what?" Song then quickly replied "Hes going to be here with us until the end, we might as well." Starlily then agreed upon this. And the three sucked and fucked each other until their bunker gave out and collapsed on them. The End.

* * *

*roll credits*  
*Crowd goes fucking wild*


End file.
